Homework excuses from the X mansion
by Kisha-Ra
Summary: What do Mutant kids say when they've forgotten their homework?
1. Chapter 1

Homework excuses from the X mansion.

It's just a list of possible excuses for missing homework. I may do more.

(Page one)

I was too busy saving the world to do my assignment.

It got stuck in the middleverse.

It ate my hamster so I had to destroy it.

I dropped it into a trans-dimensional timewarp

Rhane ate it.

Lockheed burned it

Kitty's muffins ate it.

Apocalypse stole it

Tabitha blew it up.

I did do it but it turned invisible and now I can't find it.

If you want to see more, review, and suggest excuses.


	2. Page two

I've been struck quite forcefully with inspiration.

(page two)

Scott tried to read through it without his glasses on.

I spilled powR 8 on it so I can't hand it in.

Ray caused a power surge in my computer and wiped the hard disc.

(Thanks to Kittycatslegacy for this one)

I phased it out with me and dropped it.

Forge experimented on it and it escaped

I left in the X-van

Bobby froze it.

Blob sat on it

It got caught in a freak gale

The police took it as evidence.


	3. page three

My muse must be working overtime today. The whale is from my other fic 47 things that will never happen.

(page three)

Wanda wrote her name on it.

Pietro took it to the moon and left it there.

Duncan took it out on a date.

Jubilees whale was sick on it

The professor got it stuck his wheel this morning

Toad slimed it.

Logan shredded it.

The professor read it from my mind and gave me a D-

Hank spilled something on it and it dissolved

I left in the danger room


	4. page four

Okay some of these are a bit stupid but that's never stopped me in the past. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and made suggestions. Keep it up!

(page four)

Magneto demanded that I hand over my physics homework or die. What would you do?

While doing my I.T. assignment I gained access to the NASA space launch, consequently the government came and removed my laptop.

Well, you see, I was doing my work when suddenly my book sprouted arms, legs and wings. Then it punched me, flew around the room twice and then went to the window and jumped out. I haven't seen it since.

I was busy setting charges in the danger roo…Um …I mean I lost it. Yeah lost it, that's right.

I'm a werewolf, last night was a full moon, wolves can't write.

(Thanks to Jinxeh for this one)

Weapon X started up again and, recognizing my genius, stole my homework because they thought it could help them with world domination

The voices told me not to.

(Thanks to Otak the Canadian for these 3)

I don't know it just went _Bamf!_

The Shi'Ar declared it a threat and destroyed it.

Remy charged it, and now I need a new desk too.


	5. page five

Homework excuses from the X mansion.

Wow! I can't believe the amount of reviews and suggestions I've had. So here's another 10 excuses.

(Page four)

Princesses do not do assignments

I lost in to Gambit in a bet.

(thanks to gambit-rogue for the next three…)

Kitty phased by me and somehow took my whole bag with her... she said she'll only give it back if I eat one of her muffins... and I thought 'better send my homework late than never'

Gambit thought it was the museum's blueprint and he took it... and left it in the museum...

Gambit stole it because he thought it was his 'Roguey's homework

(…to Otak the Candian for this one, which I added to a little…)

Professor Xavier wiped the my mind of the assignment… I mean, what assignment?

(…and to Calleigh-star for these three…)

Storm electrocuted it

Rahne played tug of war with it

Um...Uh...I uh... left it on the Xjet

(…and also to nuriiko for this one)

Pyro burned it because it was better than his.


	6. Page six

Okay this page is nearly all reader submitted.

(page six)

I lost my Technobabble-English dictionary so I couldn't understand the questions.

(Thanks to Yellowfur for these.)

Let's just say X23 had a bad night

Sabretooth thought it was Wolverine and attacked it.

(Thanks to Nathalia Potter for this one.)

I was doing it outside when Bobby froze one of Ms Munroe's plants

(Thanks to Gambit-Rogue for these three. The first one really made me laugh)

Jean accidentally dyed it red

Scott thought it was a rag and polished his car with it...

Kitty phased through my computer... and now my pc's being repaired by jean :sobs: what did i do wrong!

(And thanks to Calleigh-Star for these three)

Wolverine shredded it because it was an assignment on the sabretooth tiger

Evan ran over it with his skateboard and shot a few spikes into it

I threw it down the gutter... uh... I mean one of the molocks stole it because they were hungry


	7. page seven

And this whole page was sumbmitted by readers. Keep it up guys!

(page seven)

(Thanks to livie lightyear for this one…)

Wanda Hexed it.

(to 2-feathers-and-a-stone for this one…)

There was an incident involving lots of super glue, a hamster, a toaster, & frozen peas. Trust me you don't want to know

(to Jinxeh for these…)

Apocalypse turned my paper into a Horseman...so if you still want it, you can go get it yourself.

My homework saw what Rogue looked like without her makeup, and ran away.

X-23 declared it a threat, and 'killed it slowly'.

(and last, but certainly not least thanks to Swamp Rat's Chere for these. You might wanna slow down a little Chere, just a little though.)

I saw Jean and Scott naked in his room and was sick all night

My roommate covered it in her icky, like, Goth stuff

Doing homework is against my religion

It's in the Bermuda Triangle.

Someone covered it in spray paint. **holds out a black piece of paper**


	8. page eight

My muse has abandoned me now so this fic will be over as soon as I finish posting reader submitted excuses. So if you have any more suggestions (even if they're stupid, just look at some of mine.) now's the time.

(page eight)

(Thanks to Meadowlark4419 for this one…)

Erm...I accidentally let go of it while I was teleporting to class.

(…to Vine for this one…)

Sorry, I was too busy running for my life. Kitty just got her driver's permit.

(… to requim17 for these)

I used it to paper-mache the hole I made in the X-jet when I took it out last night.

It was feeling a bit of homesickness.

I paid the brotherhood a pizza to do it for me. and I think they're out causing havoc right now...

Piotr used it to barter for a cow

Magneto's basing a new war machine off of it.

Rogue touched it. I didn't think it was safe. I was thinking of you!

(…to xLebeaux for this one)

hehe...ya see...'tis a funny story, Remy just 'appened to get a kiss from 'is chere. Ain't Remy's fault he was out cold de entire night

(…and finally to Ultraman Nexus for this one.)

Magneto abducted it, thinking it was SHIELD's blueprints.


	9. page nine

(page nine)

(Thanks to avatarjk137 for these four…)

Mastermind made me believe it was finished.

Ray tried to get high by sticking his finger in an outlet, and the resulting power surge baked my computer.

Amara promised me knighthood if I took her to the movies instead.

I was doing it, but a secondary mutation kicked in and my attention span was reduced to ten sec... what was I saying?

(… to ajax41 for this…)

Gambit attempted to out-drink Logan again, and you really don't want to know the rest.

(…to Star Fata for these…)

Amara and Jubilee had an argument. The table and everything on it paid the price. Guess where my homework was?

Teach, I've decided to change the topic of my story. It will include a top-secret spy agency, a crazy new boy, and a lot of explosions. It will also explain why I don't have my homework today.

(…and to Calleigh-star for these)

Kurt bamfed it because he thought it was one of kitty's muffins

Pyro threw it off of the bridge cause I was fighting him whilst doing my homework.

Scott ripped it up because I was probing his mind for the answers.


	10. Chapter 10

(page ten.)

(thanks to Swamp Rat's Chere for these…)

my printer ate it

Jamie stole it to copy and copy, and copy, so all his multiples had copies and I never saw it again

Tabby stole it, and my computer and my disk, and Lance's jeep, yeah, Tabby stole it!

Doing homework is still against my religion

I had a nightmare about my homework killing me, so I didn't do it to prevent this nightmare from coming true

(…To morring star for this one…)

I took one of Logan's beers and you can probably guess what happened.

(…to TheSuperGirlOfDreams for this one…)

Um, it was, like, kinda in the car I drove into a building...

(…To vine for these…)

Here, let me lay it out for you. Pyromaniac+paperFire. You really don't want to get between Pyro and his flammables

I sacrificed it for the good of mankind... What more can you want?

(…to Silentdreams97 for this one…)

Uh...let's just say Todd's lunch landed on it…

(… and lastly to requim17 for this one. Sorry but I just had to post it.)

It went to that place where all the missing socks go.

That's it, 101 excuses you really should not use in class. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and made suggestions. Thank you and goodnight! I'll be here all week!


End file.
